Good Future Bad Future
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 4. Aleena baby-sits a rude neighbor's daughter in order to become friends. But bad things happen when Sonic, Sonia, and Amy get sent to a different timeline. Also, Dr. Eggman makes a new invention that looks a lot like Sonic. What is gonna happen? Find out as you read! This story is also based off of Sonic CD.
1. Friends Are a Waste of Time

**Hi! As you read from 'Ninja Chameleon,' this story will be based off one of the Sonic games. Before we get into this story, here's how these stories work:**

 **I'll still stick with the main plot, but I'll do a twist as well. If you don't like how I'm doing this, either deal with it, or leave this story. If you think I got anything wrong, don't complain to me about it. Tell me in a nice, mature manner. Got it?**

 **Good. This story will be based off Sonic CD. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday, September 4; 11:00 a.m.

Dr. Eggman is packing his belongings in his new time-traveling car. Well...sort of new... Why is he doing this? Because he has one of the best plans he's ever thought of. And he didn't steal it from Robot, his sidekick.

After Eggman finished packing, he yells, "ROBOT! WHERE'S MY EGG NEEDLE?!"

Egg Needle? One of Eggman's newest inventions, used to give Sonic an injection for another invention he's making.

Anyways, Robot comes out with the Egg Needle, which is a needle with bee wings.

"Here's your Egg Needle, doctor," Robot says.

Eggman takes a long look at his invention, "Why does it have bee wings? It's not an insect, it's a needle shot!"

"But sir -"

"Don't call me sir!"

"Doctor, you wanted to put bee wings on it, remember?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am!" Robot exclaims, "Aren't _you_ ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" Eggman yells, "Now let's go!"

* * *

11:05 a.m.

At the Mc'Newman's house...

Aleena is watering the plants, while her son, Sonic is digging holes because he thinks there's 'treasure'.

"Have you found any 'treasure' yet?" Aleena asks Sonic.

"Not yet," Sonic answers.

Just then, a black van stops next door. A female snow white hedgehog jumps out and tries to walk to her pink and red house, until Aleena stops her.

"Hi, neighbor!" Aleena greets to the hedgehog. That hedgehog did not look happy to see Aleena. She has jade green eyes, deep purple make-up, a peach muzzle, and her quills reach above her shoulders. She is wearing a black leather crop top, a tight, black leather skirt, and five-inch black boots.

"My name's Aleena," says Aleena, "You know, it's rude to not say 'hi' back."

"Hello," the hedgehog says, "My name is Pamela Rose, and stay away from me."

Aleena is hurt by Pamela's comment, "B-but...we're neighbors! We should be talking to each other and making friends!"

"I'm busy," says Pamela, "and I don't feel like making friends. It sounds stupid."

Sonic is seen running up to Aleena and Pamela, "Hey Mom, what's going on?"

Aleena turns to Sonic and says, "I'm just talking to a neighbor, but for some reason, she doesn't want to become friends."

"Why?" he asks.

"Friends are a waste of time," Pamela says to Sonic, "You're too young to understand."

"No I'm not!" Sonic talks back, "I've five years old!"

Pamela turns to Aleena and asks, "Do you have any more bratty children?"

Now Aleena feels even more offended, "My kids are not brats! And yes, I have more kids, although one is on the way. (Aleena is currently pregnant.) Don't _you_ have kids?"

"Why, yes I do," Pamela answers, "I have a daughter, who's two years old. She's _so_ annoying."

"Hey!" Aleena says, "Don't talk about your daughter like that behind her back!"

"I can do whatever I want," says Pamela, "You're not the boss of me!"

Sonic is scared, "Mom...I'm scared..."

Aleena hugs Sonic for comfort, while yelling at Pamela, "You know what?! If you hate her so much, why don't you let me baby-sit her sometime?! I would appreciate it!"

"Fine!" Pamela yells, "I would love it!"

Pamela and Aleena walk away from each other, to their respective houses. Sonic has watched most of the argument. _Why were they fighting?_ he thinks, _It's wrong. Kids like me_ _ **need**_ _to be loved. Why does that woman hate her daughter so much?_

As Sonic kept walking to his house, he kept thinking of the argument between his mom and that white hedgehog. Why does that hedgehog think friends are a waste of time? Sonic was about to walk inside, until something hurt his leg. He didn't know what hurt him, but someone else does. It was Dr. Eggman's Egg Needle.

Eggman grabs the Egg Needle and says, "Step One to Epic Plan complete."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1 of 'Good Future Bad Future'! What do you think of it? Tell me what you think, and** ** _please_** **no criticism, or your comment will be removed. Remember to give me a positive, but honest review and I'll see you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Aleena Baby-Sits

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

1:05 p.m.

Sonic is sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. Sonia comes in with her toys and she sees Sonic, looking all glum.

Being the curious little sister she is, she asks, "Why you sad?"

"'Cause Mom had a fight with one of our neighbors," Sonic answers.

"And why you have a boo-boo on yo weg?"

Sonic looks down at his leg, which has a band-aid on it. He got that from the Egg Needle, but he and Aleena just assumed it was a bee sting.

"I got stung by a bee," he answers.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Sonic gets up from the couch and answers the door.

Sonic screams and hides behind a chair. Why did he scream? Because Pamela Rose was at the door. Sonia runs up to Pamela and says, "Hi! I Sonia! Who aw (are) you?"

"My name is Mrs. Rose," says Pamela, "May I speak with your mother?"

"Shoa!" Sonia says as she lets Pamela inside.

Pamela takes a look at the inside of their house, "You kids have a lovely home."

"Tank you," says Sonia, then takes off, "I be wight back."

Sonia runs up to the chair, where Sonic is hiding, "Tum on out, Sonic. Deo's (There's) a woman who wants to see us and Mommy."

"I know," says Sonic, "Mrs. Rose is a bad person."

"She wooks nice to me."

"But she hates kids!"

"No, she don't. She just wants to see Mommy."

"But Mom's upstairs taking a nap! Remember the rule: Don't wake Mom up from her nap!"

"She too oad to take naps! Go wake hoa (her) up!"

"Alright, fine!" Sonic raises his voice as he walks upstairs.

* * *

As he reaches the master bedroom, he sees Aleena, sleeping away.

 _How do I wake her up?_ Sonic asks himself in his head.

In order to wake his mom up, he grabs a stick from his room and uses it to poke Aleena's nose with it. She opens one eye and sees Sonic with the stick.

 _Aw, man,_ Sonic cries in his head, _I'm in big trouble!_

"What is it?" Aleena tiredly asks.

Sonic tries to find the right words and finally says, "That mean hedgehog wants to see you. It's really important, Sonia said."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Sonic and Aleena walk down the stairs. Just as Aleena steps foot on the last step, she could **not** believe her eyes. She could not believe Pamela Rose is in her house.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Aleena rudely asks Pamela.

"All I want is for you to baby-sit my daughter," Pamela answers, "Not just because, but because my husband and I have to leave right away."

Aleena turns her frown upside down, "Oh, what fun! I can't wait to see her!"

Just then, Pamela's husband and daughter walk into the house.

The husband is a red hedgehog with sky blue eyes, a peach muzzle and arms, and his quills reach down a few inches below his shoulders. Just like his wife, he is wearing all black, but his clothes are different: shirt with a leather jacket over it, jeans, and boots.

Their daughter is a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes, a peach muzzle and arms, and her quills are above her shoulders. She is wearing a fancy red dress with pink and white bows all over it and sparkly red flats. On her head, she also has a red headband with a white bow on top.

"Hello, dear," Pamela says to her husband.

"Why, hello to you too," says Mr. Rose, "I'm ready to drop off our daughter."

"Your daughter is so cute!" Aleena cries.

"Thank you," says Pamela, "This is Amy. She can be a handful."

Aleena looks down to Amy, who looks like she's about Sonia's age, "Hi, Amy! You can call me Mrs. Mc'Newman. It's so nice to meet you!"

Amy doesn't say a thing.

Aleena starts whispering to Pamela, "You said she was annoying!"

Pamela looks confused and whispers back, "Yeah; so?!"

"She didn't say a thing when I said 'hi'! What's up with that?!"

"Remember, she's two years old. She could have a hard time talking."

"You make a good point."

Pamela walks up to Amy and tells her, "Have a good time, okay?"

"O-tay," Amy says in a soft voice.

The Rose couple exit the house.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! What did you think? What do you think Pamela and her husband are up to? What did you think of Amy? Why am I asking so many 'what do/did you thinks'? Put your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 3!  
**


	3. The Time-Traveling Car

**Hi! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

1:10 p.m.

Now that the Roses have left, Aleena asks Amy, "So...Amy... Don't you want to put some play clothes on?"

"What aw pway (play) coze?" Amy asks.

Aleena tries to find the correct words to say to the young hedgehog. _What am I gonna say?_ Aleena asks in her head, _She won't understand what I'm talking about._

Finally she answers, "Play clothes are...not so fancy. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I think you should wear something different. Something that will get dirty, but will still be clean. I really like your dress, but it will get dirty and I won't be able to clean it."

"O-tay," says Amy, "but my coze aw at home."

Sonia gets in the conversation and says, "You can bowwow _my_ coze!"

* * *

A few minutes later...

Sonia is about halfway down the stairs as she stops in her tracks.

"Tum _on,_ Amy!" Sonia yells, "What aw you waiting fo?"

"But I wook bad!" Amy yells from upstairs.

"No you don't!" says Sonia, "Now wet's go!"

Aleena goes to where Sonia is at and asks her, "Hey Sonia, what's going on?"

"Amy don't want to tum downstaos," Sonia answers.

"And why is that?" Sonic suddenly asks.

"Tuz ('Cause) she's weaowing (wearing) an outfit she don't wike," she answers again, then turns to the upstairs, "Don't be scaod; wet's go!"

Finally, Amy comes downstairs wearing a bright green shirt with a white collar, an orange tu-tu skirt, and navy blue high-top sneakers with orange laces. The only thing from her first outfit she has is her red headband (except with no white bow).

"Aw! That outfit's **adorable**!" Aleena squeals, then turns to Sonia, "Thanks for helping Amy pick an outfit."

"Yo welcome," says Sonia.

Sonic is just standing there...blushing. Why? Does he think Amy's cute? Sure, he's had crushes on some older girls and some teachers at his school, but _never_ someone near his age. And Amy's only two years old! How crazy is that?!

Sonic's blushing got cut off when Aleena says, "I'm gonna go take my nap. You three have fun and don't think about waking me up."

As Aleena got done walking up the stairs, Sonia asks, "Why don't we pway a game?"

"Shoa!"

"Alright!"

"What do you wanna pway?" Amy asks the Mc'Newman siblings.

"How about Hide-and-Seek?" Sonic gives out an option.

"O-tay!" Sonia and Amy answer in unison.

"I wanna count to ten," says Sonic.

Sonia and Amy nod as they run to find a place to hide.

"One...two...three..."

When Sonic eventually got to ten, he turned around and spotted something near the front door. It's a small, silver cube. What is it? Sonic picks up the cube and looks at it. For some reason, the cube has a big red button on it. Curious on what the button is for, he pushes it and the cube turns into a pink jeep made for kids.

The jeep has two seats and some high-tech gadgets on the back.

"Whoa... This thing is cool! I can't wait to tell Amy and Sonia about this!" Sonic exclaims as he runs to the den.

* * *

About ten minutes later...

Sonic has finally found the girls, who were both in Sonia's room.

"While I was looking for you two, I saw the best thing ever!" Sonic exclaims as the three hedgehogs are walking downstairs.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

Sonic was about to answer Sonia question as Amy squeals at something. What did she squeal at? Her jeep.

"My jeep!" Amy cheers, "Tank you fo getting me my jeep!"

The Mc'Newman siblings are wondering why Amy is happy about the jeep.

"Uh...your jeep?" Sonic wonders.

Amy smiles to Sonic and says, "Oh yeah; dis is my jeep. I tan dive in it."

"No you tan't (can't)," says Sonia.

"Yes I ten," Amy says back, "It's a peetend jeep."

"Like a toy..." says Sonic.

"Yeah!" Amy says, then points to Sonic, "Wike you said."

"Wanna take a test drive?"

"Shoa!" Amy cheers, "But I get to dive!"

"Why _you_ get to dive?" Sonia complains.

"'Tuz dis is **my** jeep!" Amy answers.

She then sits in the driver's seat, while Sonia sits next to her in the passenger's seat. Sonic is upset because the two girls took the only seats in the jeep.

"Hey, where do _I_ get to sit?!" he asks.

Amy turns around and says, "You tan sit on da back."

Sonic takes a long look at the back of the jeep. If he rides on the back, he might fall off and hurt himself. Since he wanted to ride with the hedgehogs, he sat on the back and held onto the railing.

Amy starts the car and ends up making a hole in the front door. How was that possible?! One of the gadgets is a rocket booster and it let the jeep speed up right why Amy started it.

Everyone is screaming because the jeep is too fast! In fact, it went so fast, the three hedgehogs end up being warped somewhere else!

* * *

Where did they end up, you may ask? In some dirty streets.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The kids fall from the sky and land on their butts, faces, whatever body part they landed on.

"Where are we?" Sonic asks as he groans in pain.

"I don't know," Sonia groans.

Amy looks at her jeep and sees a date on it. '100 years in the future,' it reads. Future? This doesn't look very good for a future.

"Hey Amy, where are we?" asks Sonic.

Amy finds her confidence and says, "We aw in da foochoe (future)."

* * *

 **The future? Interesting... Where do you think they ended up? Put your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 4!  
**

 **Another thing: I'm gonna be back in school, so I'll be busy for a while. I'm gonna study as hard as I can (maybe) and I'm gonna try my best to make new friends (I'm a friendless loser...).**


	4. The Future

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded on a while; I've been busy with school. Anyways, let's see how Sonic, Sonia, and Amy do in the future.**

* * *

Friday, September 4; 1:25 p.m. (100 years later)

"THE FUTURE?!" Sonic exclaims.

"What's da foochoe?" Sonia asks Sonic and Amy.

Amy answers, "I tink (think) it's tomowwow."

It's more than tomorrow. It's part of a timeline. If you end up in the future, no one will know how things will turn out. You could end up **dying** if you spend too much time there. You won't be able to exist!

"How do we get out of here?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah; Mommy could wake up fom hoa nap any minute," Sonia explains.

Amy thinks this over and this happens:

"I DON'T KNOW! I WANNA GO HOME! I MISS MOMMY AND DADDY! WHAAAHHHH!"

She cries. Yep; since Amy is only two years old, she has no idea what to do. Not only that, she has to keep a secret, which has something to do with the future _and_ her parents.

Sonia turns to Sonic and asks him, "What do you tink we should do?"

"I'm not sure..."

Just then, four grown men walk up to the three young hedgehogs. The men look like a mix of hobos and gang members.

"Well, well, well... Looks like three little children are missing their parents," one of the men point out, who happens to be a panda, shark, and lion hybrid, "Want some free candy?"

Amy stops crying and turns her frown upside down, "Why, I'd wub (love) some candy! Gib me hundweds and hundweds of dem!"

"Amy, don't!" Sonic yells, "You don't know what those guys are up to!"

"Yes I do!" Amy yells back, "Deo gibbing us fee candy!"

"They're _strangers!_ You don't know them! They could end up being bad people!"

"No deoy'e (they're) not! Good people gibb kids fee candy! **I...WANT...CANDY**!"

* * *

In a far distance away from the kids, Robot wakes up from his nap. Wait...where the heck are Robot and Eggman at anyways?!

Well...they're at a dump, since it's the only place where Eggman can work on his evil schemes.

"Where did that screaming come from?" Robot asks himself as he just heard Amy's screeching voice from a long distance.

Just then, Eggman and a robot who looks just like Sonic walk up to Robot.

"Hello, doctor!" Robot says.

Eggman doesn't say anything nor looks happy.

"Who's the robot?" Robot asks.

Finally, Eggman says, "This robot is called 'Metal Sonic'. It's my newest invention and the only thing that can beat that annoying brat for good! And what did I tell you about sleeping on the job?!"

"That...I would get fired?" Robot answers, "And was Metal Sonic your 'epic plan'?"

"Yes it was!" Eggman yells, "And I can't fire you; you're my first invention ever!" **(Then why do you treat him like garbage?!)**

"So...what does Metal Sonic do?" Robot asks.

"Simple! Almost everything Sonic does! Except being annoying!"

* * *

 **Oh, Eggman...you sure are something. What did you think of the chapter? To me, I didn't have a lot to think of.**

 **I also have to answer a question ChristianWolf27 asked me from Chapter 1. No, this is not a sequel to 'Ninja Chameleon'. It's just the episode after it. And I also used your character in this chapter. He's the panda, shark, lion hybrid who asked Amy for free candy, just to let you know.**

 **Anyways, remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Amy Gets Kidnapped

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while. School's been getting on my nerves. Anyways, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

4:45 p.m.

Sonic, Amy, and Sonia are running down the dark sidewalks, away from the four street thugs. These kids have been running for almost three hours! Sonic has lost his super speed during the run and this has _never_ happened to him before.

The three young hedgehogs have stopped and Sonic asks, "Where (pant) are we?"

Amy takes a look around and answers, "In da middle of nowheoe."

"But I tired!" Sonia begins to complain.

"Yeah!" Sonic agrees, "We wanna find a place to stay."

Amy searches for a building, but the problem is...there aren't any! They're in the middle of nowhere! Finally, the pink hedgehog spots an old building that says, 'U.G.H. Ultimate Grown-ups Hangout'.

"Wet's go oboe deoe!" Amy says, pointing to U.G.H.

The Mc'Newman siblings agree as they walk over to U.G.H. As they step foot in the building, they could not believe their eyes. This place is a restaurant filled with adults of different kinds. Plus, why is the place so old and dusty? This is supposed to be 100 years in the future, not the 1800s! Nothing here is high-tech! What's going on?!

Just then, a male waiter walks up to the young hedgehogs. He is a light blue wolf with black highlights, a white muzzle, and red eyes, and he is wearing an ordinary waiter's outfit. Instead of politely asking, "May I help you?", he bluntly says, "You kids can't be in here. Get out."

"But dis pace is called 'U.G.H.'!" Amy cries, "It's a siwwy name!"

"And we need a pace to stay!" Sonia says.

"I don't care," says the waiter, "Leave!"

Finally, Sonic butts in and says, "I know this sounds crazy, but listen closely. We accidentally came here from 100 years in the past. Then some bad guys came and asked us for free candy. We ran away from them and have been doing so for three hours!"

"Puss we tired," Sonia whines.

"We just need a place to stay for the night," says Sonic.

"Just one night," says Amy.

The waiter thinks for a while and says, "Fine. You can stay."

"Yay!" the kids cheer.

Time has passed. The kids loved the customers and the customers loved the children's company. Everyone had a nice time...but the next morning...

* * *

Saturday, September 5; 6:30 a.m.  


Sonic wakes up on one of the tables (Not kidding. He was sleeping on the table.) and looks drowsy.

"Oh... where am I?" he asks himself, then looks around and sees Sonia on the floor. _There's Sonia...but where's..._

" **AMY**!"

Sonia wakes up and asks her brother, "What's wong?"

"Amy's missing!" Sonic cries.

Just then, a chubby orange beaver comes through the front door with Amy's jeep and says to the waiter, "Hey Byron, look what I found in the middle of nowhere."

The waiter sighs in embarrassment and says to the beaver, "Jeff, I told you a million times: Call me 'Spark'. I hate the name 'Byron'. And why would you take something that isn't yours?"

"It's not just something," says Jeff, "It's a time-traveling jeep made for two-year-olds. And look - (opening one of the doors) the door opens sideways instead of going up."

"Very impressive," Spark says sarcastically.

Sonic runs up to Spark and Jeff and asks, "Do you two know where Amy is?"

"Who's Amy?" asks Jeff.

"She's a two-year-old pink hedgehog wearing a white shirt and green skirt."

"Oh...I think I've seen her," says Jeff, "She got kidnapped by a robot who looks just like you."

Sonic gasps. A robot who looks just like him?! Is that beaver serious?!

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5! Before you start complaining in the reviews, I want to say something.**

 **U.G.H. is just a restaurant where adults can be themselves. I want to keep my stories family-friendly appropriate as much as possible.**

 **Another thing, I'm having trouble picking out what the next episode might be. It could be...**

 **1\. A Grandparents Day episode (even though Grandparents Day was last month)**

 **2\. A Halloween special**

 **3\. Sonic's new sibling**

 **I'm going to make a poll on my account so remember to vote! Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 6!**


	6. What Amy's Parents Do

**Hi! Chapter 6 is here and** ** _please_** **remember to review. I will promise you; I will fix up 'First Day of Kindergarten' eventually (just not sure when). Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

8:00 a.m.

After they finished having breakfast at U.G.H., Sonic, Sonia, Spark, and Jeff start on their quest to find Amy.

"Now what kind of robot would kidnap a little girl?" Spark asks.

"He probably wants to use her for evil," answers Sonic.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," says a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around and they see Pamela Rose, along with her husband. What are _they_ doing here?! Everyone is shocked, but Jeff on the other hand seems really happy, "Hey, I know you! You're the Time Travel Squad! 'Need to change the future? We got that covered!'"

Sonic and Sonia are wondering what Jeff just said. Spark turns to them and says, "Those two are time travelers and Jeff said their motto."

"What's a motto?" Sonia asks.

"And why are they time travelers?" Sonic asks.

The Roses get in the conversation and Pamela answers, "We became time travelers because our family was meant to use time travel. We don't know how long we've been doing it, but the citizens here feel like we're superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Sonic wants to know.

Mr. Rose begins to explain, "A few years ago, in future's time, we have done our best to make the future a great place. And it all started when Pamela and I started dating."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He was twenty years old, just starting college and he wanted to be a time traveler. The only problem was, there was no college that involved time travel! So what his parents did was they built a car that not only could help him travel through time, but it could also take him to a different planet or dimension! Anyways..._

 _The car zips into a place called Little Planet. There's not very many buildings or landmarks, but hey; it is what it is. The car lands safely and one of the doors open.  
_

 _"Are you ready for your first day of college, Roger?" asks an older red hedgehog who looks like Mr. Rose._

 _Mr. Rose - or Roger steps out of the car and answers, "Yes I am, Dad."_

 _The car leaves and Roger takes a long look at the college._

 _"Wow," he says as he starts walking towards the building, "I can't believe I'm actually at college."_

 _As Roger is about to open the door to the college, he hears someone scream, "HELP!"_

 _The red hedgehog turns around and sees nineteen-year-old Pamela being beat up by robots._

 _"Hey!" Roger yells to the robots, "Let go of her!"_

 _He runs over to Pamela and the robots and grabs the robots away from the white hedgehog. The robots float back and Pamela whacks one of them with an over-sized pink and red hammer. Roger punches another one in the face. The battle went on until all the robots were destroyed._

 _"Well..." Roger pants, "Looks...like...we finished them..."_

 _Pamela looks over to Roger and says, "Thank you for saving me there. I thought I was going to get creamed."_

 _"You're welcome," the red hedgehog says, then asks, "So...what's your name?"_

 _"Pamela."_

 _"My name's Roger, if you wanted to know."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"...and during our entire two years of college, we began dating," Pamela continues to tell the story, "Our teachers and classmates have witnessed the fight and the head of the school asked us if we wanted to be rescuers."

"We said yes, and that's when The Time Travel Squad was born," Roger says.

"We were heroes for a long time, but we haven't been able to do anything in a while due to taking care of Amy," Pamela says sadly.

Sonic is shocked at this: Is this why Pamela said that Amy was annoying?!

"Wait...is that why you told my mom that Amy was annoying?!" Sonic asks loudly.

"Yes," Pamela answers, "We have a hard time caring for her and we barely taught her anything besides talking."

Spark gets in the conversation and tells Pamela, "Well...you should do a better of taking care of her. It's a big responsibility and you know it. While changing the subject, why are you here?"

Pamela turns serious and answers, "We just been informed that a fat scientist has just kidnapped Little Planet. And he also made a robot that apparently wants to kill you (pointing to Sonic)."

Sonic is shocked again, "W-what?!"

"Anyways, Jeff and I have to go back to the restaurant," Spark says, "You two better take good care of the kids."

"Hey Byron, may I keep this jeep?" Jeff asks Spark, wondering about Amy's jeep.

"NO! WE HAVE TO RETURN THAT TO AMY, REMEMBER?!" Spark screams, "AND CALL ME 'SPARK'!"

The two men leave the jeep and they start walking back to the restaurant.

"Anyways, let's get Amy and Little Planet back!" Roger cheers and Sonic and Sonia cheer with him.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6! This one took me over a MONTH to do, but I'm so glad I got it done. Anyways, see you in Chapter 7!  
**


	7. The Supersonic Race

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload this in a while. I've just been busy with school and family. With that out of the way, let's go to Chapter 7!**

* * *

11:00 a.m.

At the dump, Dr. Eggman and Robot were waiting for Metal Sonic to come back with Sonic. What the two didn't know was that Metal Sonic ended up kidnapping Amy instead.

"How long is that stupid robot taking?!" Eggman asks in a rude tone.

"Just be patient doctor," Robot says, "Metal Sonic will be here soon."

"I can't help it!" the evil scientist complains, "I just want Sonic to die once and for all!"

Eventually, Metal Sonic hovers back with a large sack with something punching and kicking from the inside of it.

"I am back, Dr. Eggman," Metal Sonic says.

"Finally!" Eggman is relieved, "Now tell me: Did you kidnap Sonic like I demanded?"

"Yes I did," Metal Sonic says as he **(Yes, I'm calling Metal Sonic 'he'.)** opens the sack, having Amy fall out of it and on her bottom.

Eggman and Robot are shocked: Metal Sonic kidnapped Amy instead!

Then Eggman starts scolding the blue robot, "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO KIDNAP SONIC! NOT A TWO-YEAR-OLD BRAT!"

"No..." Metal Sonic says, "You told me to kidnap a brat and this little girl is indeed a brat."

And just like that, Amy starts crying in the most annoying way possible, "I'M NOT A BRAT! I'M AN ANGEL! I WANT MOMMY! I WANT DADDY! WHERE ARE SONIC AND SONIA?! WHAAAHHH!"

Eggman and Robot turn to each other and Robot whispers, "Metal Sonic _does_ have a point."

"I know," Eggman responds, "but I want _Sonic_ ; not that pink...th..th...thing!"

Robot comes up with an idea, "How about you hang that girl over acid, while I try to get Sonic over here?"

"What?!" Eggman spazzes, "What makes you think Sonic would save a little girl?!"

"Think about it," says Robot, "The girl did ask where Sonic and his sister were. So if the girl is in danger, Sonic would want to save her!"

The scientist thinks for a while and says, "Robot, I can't believe I'm saying this, but your idea is **genius**!"

* * *

12:15 p.m.

Sonic, Sonia, and the Rose couple have just finished eating lunch and are set to finish their adventure.

"I hope we find Amy soon," Sonia wishes.

"We all do," Pamela responds, "but we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

"No..." Sonia whines.

Suddenly, Robot rolls (on his wheels) up to the four hedgehogs, "(pant)...(pant)...Sonic...there's...a girl...Eggman...is...trying...to kill her!"

"EGGMAN'S TRYING TO KILL AMY?!" Sonic screams out loud.

"Yes," Robot answers.

"We need to go save her," Pamela says, now actually caring about her daughter, "We can't let her die."

"Roger that," says Roger.

Everyone begins to run to the dump and they all stop as they see Eggman hanging poor Amy, who has a tight rope around her body, over a giant pit of acid.

"HELP ME!" Amy cries, "PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Eggman demands Amy, then turns to the other hedgehogs, "Hello, other stupid hedgehogs. Ready for a battle?!"

"What battle?" Roger wants to know.

Suddenly, a bunch of Eggman's robots walk slowly towards the hedgehogs. Just then, someone throws a paper airplane at Sonic. The blue hedgehog picks it up and opens it up. The paper reads, _Meet me on the other side of the dump. I have a surprise for you. And bring your sister with you._

A few minutes later...

Sonic and Sonia have ran to the other side of the dump.

"Why are we here?" Sonia wants to know.

Just then, Metal Sonic is seen walking up to the two young hedgehogs.

"Well...well...well..." the blue robot says, "Look who's here. My doppelganger, Sonic the Hedgehog. I finally get to meet you and destroy you once and for all!"

Sonic and Sonia are shocked: a robot who looks like Sonic?!

"Who are you?!" Sonic demands to know.

Metal Sonic finally introduces himself, "My name is Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman created me so that I can destroy you once and for all! He's also going to destroy Little Planet so that he can crush people's memories! And now that you're here, let's race to see who's the fastest thing alive!"

But before the two Sonics can get started, Sonia stops them, "Wait! Why am _I_ here?!"

Metal Sonic bluntly answers the magenta hedgehog, "You're his (pointing to Sonic) cheerleader."

"What's a cheerleader?" the two-year-old asks.

Metal Sonic sighs, "A cheerleader is someone who cheers for someone, hoping they'll win. (Sonia is still confused.) The cheerleader usually shouts, 'Go Sonic! You can do it, Sonic!' Now do you understand?"

"Yes," Sonia answers.

Eventually, the two Sonics have gotten ready for their race. A gray robot walks to the starting line to get things started.

"Alright..." the robot says slowly, "On...your...mark... Get...set... GO!"

And just like that, Sonic and Metal Sonic dash away from the starting line. Metal Sonic is hovering instead of running due to being a robot; so that's why he's faster than Sonic.

The blue hedgehog is shocked at this, "HOW IS HE FASTER THAN ME?!"

"COME ON SONIC!" Sonia screams, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Sonic finally catches up to Metal Sonic, but then the robot hovers away _again_.

"HEY!" Sonic screams, "LET ME CATCH UP!"

Metal Sonic turns to Sonic saying, "NEVER! I'M THE FASTEST THING ALIVE! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH UP TO ME! MUAH HA HA HA HA-"

As the robot kept making his evil laugh, he crashes into a wall and collapses into the ground. Sonic quickly stops and looks at the crippled robot. _Looks like he's dead,_ Sonic says in his head.

Just then, the gray robot comes over to congratulate Sonic, "Con...grat...u...la...tions...Sonic... You...won...the...race..."

"I...I...I...won the race?!" Sonic begins to scream, "Yi...yi...YIPPEE!"

Sonic jumps up and down, while Sonia runs up to Sonic and cheers with him.

A few minutes later...

The Rose couple have just finished beating up Eggman's other robots.

"Well...that's the last of them," Roger says.

Just then, Sonic and Sonia found their way back to where they started.

Pamela, worried sick, runs up to the Mc'Newman siblings and cries, "Oh, I'm glad you two are here! You had us worried sick!"

"It's okay," Sonic says, "But guess what? I had a race with the robot who looks like me; and I won!"

"Oh congratulations!" Pamela says.

Eggman is watching this from a distance and is disgusted from this.

"Yuck! Family reunion love!" he then turns to Amy and says, "You can leave now. I'm tired of holding you over acid."

The evil scientist throws Amy over to where the other hedgehogs are.

Amy screams as this is happening. Pamela sees what's going on and runs over to her daughter and catches her. Amy opens her eyes and sees her mother smiling. In a happy way, too.

"MOMMY!" Amy screams excitedly as she hugs her mother.

"Oh, Amy," Pamela cries with joy, "I'm so sorry for not looking out for you! I should have known better!"

As Pamela cries, Amy looks over to the ground and sees Pamela's red and yellow hammer, "YAY! A HAMMER!"

Amy leaps out of her mother's grasp and runs to the hammer. Pamela opens her eyes and sees Amy run to the hammer. She's about to stop her daughter but then says, "You know what? She can have it."

It's nice to see the hedgehogs getting back together. What will happen next?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 7! What did you think of it? What was your favorite part of this chapter and/or story? Again, my sister helped out a little bit on this chapter. I will upload one more chapter of this story and I will FINALLY be done with this story! Anyways, see you in Chapter 8!  
**


	8. The Reunion

Saturday, September 5; 2:00 p.m. (100 years back)

Aleena and her husband, Jacob, are frantically looking around for the three little hedgehogs. Why? Well...yesterday, when Aleena woke up from her nap, she went to go check on them, but they were gone! There was _nothing_ left over from the kids' disappearance so she quickly called Jacob, and the two have been searching for them ever since. They even filed a report on missing children, but not even the police can find them!

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mc'Newman," one of the police officers says, "I'm afraid we just can't find them."

"Did you check in Dr. Eggman's base?" Jacob asks.

"Where's that?" the officer asks.

Jacob facepalms himself as he wonders, _How stupid are these cops?!_

In a quick second, Sonic, Sonia, Amy, Pamela, and Roger crash into a building in their time-traveling car. The cops and Mc'Newman couple slowly turn to the car and crashed building. Could that be...?

"SONIC!" Aleena cries with joy.

"AND SONIA!" Jacob cries along.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Sonic and Sonia cry as they happily run to their parents.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Aleena cries, "We thought we would lose you!"

The Rose family walk up to the Mc'Newman family. Aleena looks up at Pamela and says, "Thank you...for saving our kids."

"You're welcome," says Pamela, "and I'm sorry I didn't show enough respect for Amy. She's our daughter and we should care for her more."

Aleena begins to smile some more, "So does that mean we're-"

"-friends?" Pamela interrupts Aleena, "Yes. Yes, it does."

Just then, another time-traveling car crashes into the previously crashed building. In it, are none other than Robot and Dr. Eggman. The two villains get out of the car and Eggman shouts, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T DESTROY THAT BLUE IDIOT! INSTEAD, **OUR** BLUE IDIOT CRASHED INTO A WALL AND DIED!"

Robot tries to calm his boss down, "Doctor, please calm down. We can make another Metal Sonic."

"TRUE, BUT HOPEFULLY THE NEW METAL SONIC WON'T BE STUPID! I DON'T LIKE MORONS!"

Robot tries to say something about Eggman's comment about morons, but he decided to let it go, as he didn't want to get beat up.

Anyways, the Mc'Newmans and Roses talk happily for a little while. Everything is back to normal and Little Planet is back to where it belongs. Hopefully, nothing could go wrong. Right?

* * *

 **And that was the final chapter of Good Future Bad Future! What did you think of this story? Did you think this was better/worse than Sonic CD? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and remember to review!**


End file.
